


24171

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	24171

Los rayos del sol entraban por las rendijas de la habitación, cuales silentes serpientes ( _sssssiiiisssseando **no** puedes **escapar** Eres **mía**_ ), hasta iluminarlo todo. _Craj_ , hizo la cama, y el piso también se quejó cuando pisolo la manceba, como si cada crujido fuese un seísmo, hasta salir. Estaba sola. Sin recuerdos **sin memoria** bajo el límpido cielo azul. Tenía, en sus pies, varias punzadas de par en par como huequitos pequeños ( _delicioso_ ). Tenía, en sus muñecas, magulladuras de ataduras ( _libre_ ).


End file.
